


Tsukishima is Having a Bad Day

by Katryne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryne/pseuds/Katryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsukishima is Having a Bad Day

It started out normal. He got up on time, had breakfast, said goodbye to his parents, picked up Yamaguchi and headed to morning practice before school. Unfortunately he and Yamaguchi got there early. Yamaguchi headed into the locker room to change while Tsukishima went to grab water from the vending machine.

As he turns the corner that leads to the machines he sees Kageyama kissing Hinata. Not just kissing, but making out. Kageyama is pressing Hinata against the wall of the gym and Hinata has both his legs wrapped around Kageyama’s waist. Tsukishima decides he can just get something to drink after practice. What a way to start the day, Tsukishima frowns.

Lunch time rolls around and he and Yamaguchi head outside to eat. Once again he heads to the vending machine to get juice for the both of them. This time there are no annoying couples blocking the way. He gets the drinks and starts back, stopping at the bathroom before rejoining Yamaguchi. As he walks in he hears someone in the back stall. He freezes in place, that voice, that voice sounds like………… “Daichi, stop, what if someone comes in?” he hears Suga pant out. Tsukishima decides that he can just go after lunch is over. This is really shaping up to be a bad day.

Class just got out he meets up with Yamaguchi to head to practice. Yamaguchi goes to get them water because afternoon practice usually runs late. Tsukishima is the first one to the locker room today and he starts changing. He heads out to the gym to start setting things up. As he opens the storage room to get the volleyballs he sees Asahi on his knees in front of their libero. Both Asahi and Noya are oblivious to Tsukishima standing in the doorway staring. Tsukishima decides that he can wait until the rest of the team comes to start setting up. He’s having a really bad day.

Practice is over and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are walking home. Yamaguchi asks why Tsukishima has been weird today. Tsukishima just grunts and continues walking. Yamaguchi just shrugs and follows. They reach Yamaguchi’s house first and stop at the fence. The chat for a bit but Tsukishima still seems to be having a bad time. Yamaguchi is worried about him but Tsukishima won’t say what’s going on. He reaches out and grabs Tsuki’s shirt, pulls him down and kisses him. “Cheer up” Yamaguchi says and then runs inside before Tsukishima can even stand straight. Tsukishima turns and starts walking home slowly. He thinks to himself, “I guess it’s not such a bad day after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie that someone requested.


End file.
